1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photographic equipment used in the process of developing prints and negatives and, more particularly, to an insert jacket for retaining the prints and negatives in their proper relationship during the photographic process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art of film processing, various types of equipment are presently in use. However, problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a simple, economic method and/or equipment that will enable the average photographer to process his own photographic work.
Generally, very elaborate darkroom areas are built, which include equipment to develope and enlarge, both negatives and prints of the known black and white variety, plus additional equipment to process color films.
As an example, a photographer is now required to have a separate developing tank for each particular process; that is, there must be a tank for color processing, one just for the use of printing paper, and still another for the negative development process.
Accordingly, the hobby of photography could be enlarged to encompass many who at the present time do not have the funds necessary to provide a fully-equipped dark room, note the time required to go through all the various step-by-step methods of developing film. Thus, millions of camera owners who have always wanted to develope and print their own pictures have not done so due to the present procedures which are not only too costly, but also too messy and too time-consuming as well.
The invention as will hereinafter be disclosed provides one element which is used in a new developing process that answers or eliminates the above-mentioned problems.